La Vida de una Fujoshi y su Amigo Gay
by Tinny-Desu
Summary: Nyaro Kamiya es una estudiante de secundaria, todo el Instituto cree que ella es un demonio por su personalidad y sus características. Pero ella guarda un secreto que no se lo comparte a nadie, es una fujoshi. En su primer día de clases se tropieza con Kagami Ryu el chico más popular del colegio y quien descubre su gran secreto, ese mismo día Kagami le confiesa que podría ser gay…
1. Esa Fujoshi Secreta

**La Vida de una Fujoshi y su Amigo Gay**

**Esa Fujoshi. Secreta. **

El despertador sonó, aún era de madrugada, pero cierta chica tenía que despertarse.  
—Nyaro Kamiya Despiértate... — Una adolecente de dieciséis años, su cabellera peli-roja y sus ojos de un profundo carmesí estaba arropada de pies a cabeza.

—Ya... Ya voy... —Decía la oji-carmesí con pereza mientras se levantaba.  
Se tropezó con unos mangas que estaban tirados en el piso.

—Yo sé que no quieren que vaya al colegio —Nyaro cogió todos esos mangas y los abrazó.  
Los dejó encima de la cama y fue a darse una ducha.

—Ahhhh primer día de clase en otro curso... —Dijo la chica de piel pálida mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Sacó su uniforme del armario, una falda roja cuadriculada, una camisa blanca y una corbata de la misma tela de la falda.

—Esto es cansado... Siempre me ven y salen huyendo... —dijo mientras se ponía la última prenda, las medias y los zapatos.

—¡Buenos Días madre! Buenos Días padre —La pelirroja bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor.

—Buenos días amor —Respondieron los dos a la vez, la madre de la chica le sirvió el desayuno y se lo comió rápido.

—¡Cierto Cierto! —Kamiya se lavó las manos y fue de nuevo a su cuarto. —Mis mangas —Habló y una mirada pervertida se dibujó en su rostro —Ya-o-i —guardó esos tomos en su mochila y bajó de nuevo.

—Bueno ya me voy —Habló Nyaro y salió de la casa.

—Mi nombre es Nyaro Kamiya. No sé por qué me pusieron Nyaro, pero mis amigas de internet me dicen Nya-sama. Soy hija única, en el colegio donde estoy todos salen corriendo de mí, porque mi cabello es rojo y mis ojos también, ellos creen que soy un tipo de demonio malvado come/almas. Además de que no hablo con nadie. Mi especialidad... Fácil... El yaoi. Aunque guardo todo eso en mi mente, ninguno de mis compañeros sabe que soy Fujoshi. —La chica hablaba para ella sola mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas, llego a la estación y tomó el bus. —Maldito seas colegio, estas muy lejos... —Agregó sentándose en esos asientos.

Nyaro llegó al colegio, veía caras nuevas, como todos los años. Caminó por el pasillo observando a todas las personas que la veían extraño. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a ser observada así. Kamiya solo miraba al piso con normalidad, se sentó en su puesto, el último a la derecha que está al lado de una gran ventana.

—Kagami Ryu Eres tan caballero... —Un rubio estaba siendo alagado por una chica de cabellos azules. Ese tal Kagami Ryu era el chico más guapo de todo el Instituto, no por su cabellera dorada, era por sus ojos, uno azul y otro ámbar.

—Que estupidez —Habló la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana.

—Ahora iniciara la ceremonia —Una voz salió de los parlantes en los pasillos.  
—Por favor todos los estudiantes ir rápidamente al patio de ceremonias.

Nyaro cogió su maleta y se fue sin decir nada. Bajó las escaleras con normalidad, entró a la sala de ceremonias y se sentó en cualquier puesto. Un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el mar se sentó a su lado, parecía serio, callado y responsable. Aunque la oji-carmesí no le presto mucha atención solo se limitó a pensar como seria ese ciclo escolar.  
Una vez terminada la ceremonia, de nuevo tendrían que ir al salón de clases, la pelirroja tomó un atajo para llegar y casi no ser vista. Se metió por unas plantas y fue a dar a un lugar donde todo estaba vacío. Solo había que cruzar un pasillo, ella caminaba con rapidez hasta que tropezó con algo.

—Auch... Lo que faltaba —Dijo algo molesta, su maleta se había abierto y se habían salido todos sus mangas.

—Disculpa —Un chico rubio también estaba tirado en el suelo. —Déjame yo te ayu—El cogió uno de esos libros, los miró detenidamente y después miro a la chica.

—¡No! ¡No los veas! —Grito ella quitándole el manga de entre sus manos.

—E-Es ¿Ya-Yaoi? —El chico de ojos bicolor cogió otro manga.

—¡Que los dejes! O... O... ¡Te llevare al infierno! S-Soy un demonio... —Habló ella inventándose cosas para que la deje en paz.

—No creo eso... Eres fujoshi? ¿Verdad? —El chico se levantó, Nyaro pensó que el iría a expandir todo el chisme de que era una pervertida que veía yaoi (no era un chisme, era cierto)

—HAAA ¡SI! ¡SI! ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

—Soy Kagami Ryu y ¿tú? —El chico le extendió una mano.

—Nyaro Kamiya —Dijo con algo de dificultad y levantándose.

—De verdad eres fujoshi? —el chico preguntó de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

—Si... Si te molesta puedes olvidarlo —la pelirroja se giró para irse pero fue detenida por él.

—No te vayas... Es que... Es... —El timbre tocó, el Rubio la cogió de la mano y la llevó corriendo al salón de clases.

—Petirrojos casi llegan tarde —Habló la profesora con un tono divertido. Los dos entraron de la mano y todas quedaron mirando a Nyaro con envidia.

—¡Pero qué le pasa a esta! Que se cree cogiéndole la mano a Kagami. —Dijeron unas chicas que estaban al extremo de la clase.

Kamiya se sentó en el mismo puesto donde se había sentado antes de la ceremonia y observó al rubio poniendo una banca a su lado y se sentó allí.

—¡Ohh no! Tiene controlado a Kagami con sus ¡poderes de demonio! —Todas murmuraban lo mismo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó la pelirroja con la voz baja.

—pues ahora nada... —El chico le sonrió y todas gritaron a la vez.

Pasaron las clases y las chicas del curso se quedaron mirando a Nyaro y Ryu.  
La pelirroja estaba un poco molesta pero Ryu estaba de lo más normal.  
El timbre sonó y ya era hora de comer.

—Traje comida... —Habló el rubio sacando una caja forrada con tela para que no le caiga nada. —¿Trajiste tú? — Preguntó el chico señalándola con los palillos.

—Sí ¿Enserio, por qué haces esto? —Ella le preguntó sacando también sus palillos.

—Ahhh ¿no te gusta?

—No... —El oji-bicolor cogió a la chica del brazo y la llevó a la azotea.

—Entonces aquí está mejor —Los dos se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a comer.

—¡De eso no estaba hablando! —La oji-carmesí le tiró un papel en la cara.  
—por qué me hablas, por qué quieres ser mi amigo. O mejor ¿qué quieres de mí? —Ella habló y después se metió un camarón a la boca.

—Bueno. Es muy vergonzoso... Veras yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... —El chico se puso colorado.

—YO ¿QUE? —Gritó la pelirroja con gran tensión.

—Yo creo que soy gay... —Nyaro botó toda la comida de su boca y después tuvo que tomar gran cantidad de jugo.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —Preguntó ella reincorporándose.

—Si...

—Y ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Pues ¡no se! Solo me empezó a gustar alguien y ya —Dijo desviando la mirada.

—Creo que Seme. O Suke... —La chica ya estaba identificándolo.

—¡Pero préstame atención! —Habló mirándola fijamente.

—Y ¿quién es el afortunado de un amor tan lindo? —A nyaro le brillaban los ojos cada vez más.

—Hi-Hiyoshi Yoko... —El chico miró al suelo.

— ¿Quién es él? —Kamiya no parecía conocerlo ni un poco.

—Nya-san ¿enserio? ¡Ha estudiado aquí desde primaria! Está en nuestra clase.

— ¿Jeje? Bueno vamos a conocerlo — La pelirroja se levantó y el rubio fue tras ella.

—¿¡Como que conocerlo!?

—Solo quiero ver como es el.

—Ahora seguro está en el Club de natación — El de ojos bicolor caminó rápidamente.

—Entonces vamos por acá —La chica entró a la sala de profesores y revisó los expedientes. —Kiyoshi Kiyoshi Kiyoshi ¡Aquí está! —Sacó una carpeta y la puso en el escritorio. El chico de la foto era el mismo que estaba sentado a un lado de ella en la ceremonia de apertura.

—Yoko Kiyoshi. Chico responsable, buenas notas, buena conducta. Club de natación. Representante del Colegio Kagoshima En los concursos de natación, ha ganado todas las medallas con el primer lugar de la competición internacional con las otras instituciones. —La pelirroja leyó súper rápido todo.

—Es el... —La chica de nuevo recordó al peli-negro que se había sentado a un lado de él.

—Entonces si lo conocías...

—En la mañana lo vi... —El timbre sonó y los dos salieron de allí. Caminaron hasta llegar al salón y Nyaro con agilidad busco al oji-azul entre todas esas personas.

—¡Alli esta! Es el —Kamiya tomó del hombro a Kagami y señaló a Kiyoshi.  
—¡Ve a hablarle! — Nyaro empujó al rubio un poco.

—No puedo

—¿Por qué?

—¡P-por qué no me conoce! —En ese momento Kamiya se quedó helada, caminó como Robot hacia Ryu y le dió un cocacho.

—Si no te conoce… ¿Por qué él te atrae? ¿Por qué? —la chica llevó al oji-bicolor a su puesto.

—Bueno todos. Termino el descanso por favor saquen sus libros —La profesora entró y comenzó a dar su clase.  
Cuando ya había terminado la jornada de clases, todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas.

—Por lo que me preguntaste hace horas... Es que... Solo sentí que él me gustaba. Cuando yo lo miré sentí una descarga en mi cuerpo y mi corazón latió fuertemente. —El rubio esperó a que Nyaro guardara todo. Ella lo miró con brillo en sus ojos mientras se imaginaba esa escena.

—No te preocupes... El amor llega a cualquier persona. —Los dos salieron con total normalidad. —Por cierto... ¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí? —la oji-carmesí cruzó la calle.

—Allí va lo que te quería decir desde. El comienzo... Por favor ayúdame —El rubio bajó la mirada mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba atónita.  
—Ayúdame a conquistar a Yoko Kiyoshi! —Habló con determinación mientras unía sus manos haciendo una súplica delante de Nyaro.

—Kagami Ryu... ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Cumplirás con todo lo que te diga? El poder de una Fujoshi es lo más fuerte del mundo ¿Serás capaz? —Ella tomó un semblante serio.

—¡SI!

—Entonces que así sea... Besa mi mano, eso cerrará nuestro contrato. Pero a cambio de yo concederte eso... Me dejaras grabarlos —El de mirada bicolor no entendió eso de grabarlos así que solo besó la mano de Nyaro.

—Nuestro contrato esta sellado —Dijo la chica mientras se giraba. Su personalidad era oscura.

—¿Oye que fue eso? —El chico de nuevo se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Es que quería sentir lo que sentía Sebastian Michaelis... Solo eso —Los dos caminaron en el horizonte mientras una canción de victoria se escuchaba.

**_Bueno este es mi *cuenta* quinto Fic es el más chiquitito :3 Después iré actualizando. Así que poder Fujoshi arriba (*u*)/ Hasta yo me pregunte sobre el nombre de Nyaro ._. Osea que nombre es ese? De donde salió Kamiya ._. XD El nombre del rubio solo sé que Kagami es Espejo y Ryu creo que es fuerza o dragón (si me equivoco, corríjanme *w*). El nombre que si me llevo tiempo buscarlo fue el de Kiyoshi Yoko... *se pone los lentes* Kiyoshi significa: Callado, Silencio y calma._****_  
Yoko significa: hijo del océano.  
Si hacemos una fusión quiere decir. Hijodeoceanocalladosilenciocalma (?) XD Me despido: 3 besitos y yaoi para ustedes. _**


	2. Esa Fujoshi Inicia

Capítulo 2:

_**Esa Fujoshi. Inicia**__**  
**_  
—Buenos Días Nya-san —El rubio acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Déjame dormir... —Decía la chica mientras alzaba la cabeza y bostezaba.  
—Por cierto. Tengo que hablar contigo... Vamos a la azotea —Nyaro caminó hacia afuera, subió las escaleras rápidamente y llegó hasta arriba.

—Ayer, me pediste que te ayuda con tu conquista... Es un placer hacerlo. Hoy comenzaremos con el primer paso... —Ella sacó de su maleta unos mangas.

—Kami nomi zo shiru sekai —Ella habló mientras le daba el manga a Ryu.  
—En español "Solo dios conoce este mundo"... Keima katsuragi el dios de las conquistas. La sexta conquista Chihiro Kosaka, nos enseña cómo dar la primera impresión al momento de conquistar. Haciendo que Chihiro choque con el chico de sus sueños y le riegue Te caliente encima... —La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Ryo solo la miraba sorprendido.

—Ahora tu... Vamos. Los animes son nuestra guía. —Lo cogió del brazo y bajaron.

—¿Y que hare? —Preguntó el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos y reía nerviosamente.

—Fusión... —Habló la chica con rapidez mientras que empujaba al chico con toda su fuerza hacia afuera. Ryu tropezó con alguien y algo quebrándose se escuchó en ese lugar.

—Q-¿Que paso? —El rubio abrió sus ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza, cuando recupero su visión, el oji-celeste estaba en el suelo también y un florero hecho trizas en el piso.

—Lo siento yo te ayudo —Habló kagami mientras recogía con cuidado el vidrio.  
Kiyoshi se veía normal, sin una mueca molesta, sin nada, tenía la misma cara de todos los días, su camisa blanca estaba llena de tierra para plantas.

El conserje del colegio les dijo que el recogería, así los dos quitaron sus manos de alli. Cuando Ryu iba a decir algo más, algo lo haló del cuello y lo llevaron a un lugar oscuro.

—Hana no mizo shiru —La voz de la pelirroja se escuchó de nuevo.  
—Perfecto —Los dos se fueron de nuevo a la azotea y ella le tiro otro manga.  
—_Solo lo la flor lo sabe_. Manga Yaoi, estuvieron en la misma escena. Cuando los dos chocaron por primera vez y uno de ellos llevaba unas plantas. —El chico ojeo el primer tomo del manga y era casi igual.

—P-¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —El chico seguía mirando el tomo.

—No subestimes a una fujoshi. —Los dos se quedaron unos buenos momentos allí sentados meditando sobre todo. El timbre sonó y ellos de nuevo bajaron.

—¿Supiste? Kagami está siendo controlado por el demonio ese... Hoy parecía no sentirse bien y se tropezó con alguien en el pasillo.

—¡Seguro y que ella le trae mala suerte!

—Puede ser que le haya quitado el alma...

—Que miedo chicas, eviten mirarla a los ojos. —Todas ellas hablaban cada día con más estupidez, cada día inventaban algo más idiota que el día anterior. Aunque a Nyaro no le importaba mucho.

—¿No odias que hablen a tus espaldas? —El rubio cogió una silla y la puso a un lado de Kamiya.

—Ya me acostumbre —Habló la pelirroja sacando un folleto. —Mira y  
lee—El ojos de bicolor tomo en folleto entre manos.

—Kiyoshi Yoko  
-16 años  
-Signo acuario  
-Sabe tocar perfectamente el piano.  
-Ha ganado premios en natación.  
-Su seriedad y silencio se debe a sus padres que murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando el era muy pequeño.  
-Vive con su abuela en una Mansión.  
-Su abuela es dueña de una biblioteca.  
-Le gustan los gatos  
-Tiene claustrofobia  
-Cuando hay luna llena le gusta ir a un lugar despejado para contemplarla.  
-Le gustan las uvas —Los dos se miraron un largo tiempo y después se separaron.

—Yo tampoco lo creía... Mira es todo serio y hace demasiadas cosas... —Habló la de ojos rojos —Y ¿tú qué? — Nyaro lo señaló —Tu solo haces _"nada"_ no sabes tocar ningún instrumento, tienes la vida de un niño popular y nada más. —Ella le golpeó la cabeza con el folleto.

—Pues yo canto bien... —Se sobó la cabeza con delicadeza. —Nya-chan deberías tratarme mejor —La abrazó con fuerza. —Yo si te doy un trato bueno — Kamiya se estaba ahogando en los brazos del rubio.

—Eso no es aprecio... Ahhh... Me estas asfixian...do —La chica intento separarse del oji-bicolor pero no pudo.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡La está abrazando! ¡Que pasa en este mundo! —Las Fan's de Ryu gritaban como locas al ver esa escena. Aunque Nyaro sabía que Kagami solo hacia eso para molestarlas.

—¡Todo por la grabación! ¡Todo sea por la grabación! —Decía la pelirroja imaginándose lo que ellos harían cuando empezara a filmar.

—Nya-san se te salen las babas... ¿Que estás pensando? —El chico la miró con curiosidad.

—¡No No! Nada... Ahhh cierto Ryu tienes que acompañarme a comprar unas cosas después de que salgamos... Nada de peros y nada de No... —Decía la joven mientras sonaba autoritaria.

—¡si si! Y ¿qué vamos a comprar? —El rubio se sentó en su puesto.

—unas cosas... Importantes — Respondió con total normalidad.  
—¿No crees que Kiyoshi se sienta muy lejos? —Preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

—Es cierto... Nosotros estamos en lo último y él está sentado en la primera fila... Todavía del otro lado. Ni volteándose lograría avistarme con tantos estudiantes... —El rubio sonó depresivo y se dejó caer en el pupitre.

—Despreocúpate... Mañana comenzara la acción... —Ella puso una mano en el vidrio de la ventana mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.  
—¿Enserio?

—Si. Mañana utilizaremos esto —La pelirroja alzo el folleto que contenía todo sobre Kiyoshi Yoko y empezó a reírse malvadamente.

—Espero que no sea nada descabellado... —El rubio murmuro solo para él.

Las clases seguían como cualquier día, pero Nyaro se la pasó escribiendo otra cosa en vez de prestar atención. En minutos volteaba a ver el patio y después volvía a escribir. El oji-bicolor solo la miraba con curiosidad al notar lo rápido que escribía. La jornada de clases termino y los dos salieron. Ryu no pregunto nada sobre porque estaba escribiendo, ella se lo diría de un momento a otro. Los dos fueron a parar a una tienda de mangas.

—¡Aqui estamos! —Gritó la chica alzando sus manos.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? —Él le preguntó mientras entraba detrás de ella.

—pues a comprar y unos DvD's también! —Ella se veía entusiasmada.

—Busca estos por favor —La pelirroja le dió un papel con el nombre de unos mangas y desapareció.

—Honto Yayuu (Tomo 4), Abarenbou Kareshi(Tomo 1), Love Neko (Tomo 3), Elektel Delusion (Tomo 12), Love Doll Hause (Extra), Isso Mou Kudokitai (Tomo 3), Love letter of Flowers (Tomo 1), Miwako no Ringo. Importante: Koi suru BouKun (Tambien el DvD Ova1 y Ova2), Okane Ga nai (DvD), Ten count (Tomo 8) —El chico caminaba por los pasillos con ese papel en su mano.  
No encontró en ningún lugar en donde estuvieran todos esos mangas y en todo su recorrido no vio a Nyaro por ningún lado.

—Disculpe Señorita ¿dónde puedo encontrar estos? —El chico le mostró el papel a una muchacha que trabajaba allí. La chica solo lo miro con vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada.

—P-Por Alla... So-Solo vaya al Te-Tercer pasillo en lo último —Y sin decir más se fue.  
El chico también camino hacia la dirección que le habían indicado y solo se encontró con un cartel que decía "Genero: Yaoi"

—Nyaro Kamiya Te matare —Habló entre dientes cuando muchas chicas lo miraban con curiosidad. Tomó todo lo que estaba en la lista con algo de vergüenza, las jóvenes lo miraban con mucha atención. Fue a que le cobraran los mangas y un hombre mayor lo atendió. El hombre solo miró lo que estaba comprando, le sonrió y después le guiño un ojo, el rubio sudaba y reía impacientemente. Cuando salió de la tienda estaba con dos bolsas llenas de yaoi.

—Me lo imaginaba. Estoy con una fujoshi... —Habló el mientras se sentaba en una banca. —¿Donde habrá ido? —El chico miró para todos lados.

—¡Tachan! Ya llegue... Compré un poco de comida para nosotros —Una pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le dio un Taiyaki*.

—Ohhh Gracias... —El se metió a la boca un pedazo de Taiyaki.

—¿Me compraste lo de la lista? —La chica lo miró con intriga.

—Sí, aunque no me dijiste que eran Yaoi... ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar? Un hombre como de 50 años me dijo _¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_ ¡Yo me quede petrificado! Eres malvada... —Dijo el quitándole otro Taiyaki a la oji-carmesi.

—Lo bueno es que eres un buen amigo... —Ella revisó todo lo que estaba en las bolsas y luego sonrió.  
—Bueno aquí nos separamos... ¡Nos vemos en el día! —La chica tomó las bolsas y se fue.

—Adiós —Murmuró el rubio mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

…

_**El**____**taiyaki**____**(**__**鯛焼き**__**,**__**?**____**literalmente '**__**besugo**____**asado')**____**es un**____**pastel**____**japonés**____**con forma de**____**pez**__**. El relleno más frecuente es la**____**pasta de judías dulces**__**, que se elabora a partir de**____**judías azuki**____**endulzadas**_

…


End file.
